


Four Legged Word - The Dogs

by TheReluctantBadger



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog's POV, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, and want their people to love other people, these dogs are the best matchmakers, they love their people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: A companion piece to Love Is A Four Legged Word from the point of view of Nymeria the wolf and Toby the bulldog.





	1. Nymeria

**Author's Note:**

> I think it goes without saying that never in a thousand years would I have thought that I would do a companion piece to my first ever AU fic...in which we look at the points of view from the dogs... But hey, as long as you guys love it, then that's all that matters! Of course, a huge thank you to @thatsaysalotalotalot for suggesting this on Tumblr, and to @forge-heat for seconding the motion!
> 
> This first chapter is all about Nymeria. Since we all know what Joe and Maisie sound like, I thought it would be nice to find an inner monologue voice for Nymeria and finally settled on Robyn Addison. So, if you'd like, look up a video with her to get the voice I had in mind!
> 
> As always, I humbly thank you for reading.

Nymeria couldn't wait! Oh, she just couldn't wait! Excitement thrummed through her bones as she followed her girl out into the cool evening. These were her favorite times, going out of doors, just her and Arya. And, to make it better, she was getting a new toy!

"You couldn't wait, huh?" she heard Arya ask.

_'You know me, I get bored!'_ Nymeria swung her head around to nuzzle her palm, making Arya laugh.

The sound filled the wolf's chest with pride, and she found herself walking a little taller. She lived for her girl. Arya had been her world from her first memories. The man who had found her and her siblings was nice enough, but when he had placed Nymeria in his daughter's lap she felt...at home. "Someone to keep you safe." he had said. At the time, Nymeria thought that he was speaking to her, that she would always be safe with her Arya. But as the weeks and months rolled on, those words had come to apply to both of them. Arya raised the wolf pup as her own child, and in turn Nymeria had fallen asleep more times than she could count with damp fur from her girl's tears. The nice man had died, and with him had gone a small piece of Arya. Nymeria had stood faithfully by Arya's side as they watched his body being placed in the ground.

It was the two of them now, far from the home they knew when they came together. But that was fine. Arya was all she needed. She would go anywhere as long as she had her.

_'Come on!'_ She smiled up at Arya and trotted a few places ahead_. 'It'll be midnight before we get there at this rate!'_ Nymeria took in a deep sniff, nose filling with the smell of cars and people, concrete and trees. This was a nice town. Arya seemed happier here; not as happy as she used to be, but better than she was. At least she didn’t cry as often. And it didn't hurt that Aunt Lyanna was here. If Nymeria had to belong to someone besides Arya, she would pick Lyanna. She could sense the woman's warm gentle nature and it always made her want to wag.

The wolf could smell the shop as they approached it and she increased her pace, trotting up to the door and dancing in front of it until Arya finally caught up. Another chuckle was heard as she opened the door for Nymeria to race inside. Such heavenly smells here! There was Aunt Lyanna in the back, but there was also smells of salty dry food, savory wet food, earthy wood shavings, treats of every variety, and wonderful plastic!

But then there was another smell, a new one. Nymeria’s ears perked up and she focused in to follow it. It was someone new, in Aunt Lyanna’s store. She had to investigate. Can't have strange new people around her girl and Lyanna! She tracked it around some shelving and found the source, a man. He was tall and felt strong to her, but she could also sense his sadness, like Arya sometimes. He felt like something else too, like how the Nice Man felt, kind and warm. Nymeria liked him. He seemed good; not perfect, but good. And maybe...maybe Arya would like him too! If he was like the Nice Man, then maybe Arya would be happy again! Maybe she wouldn’t cry anymore! The thoughts overwhelmed her and she just couldn't help herself.

So, she pounced him.

_'Hey, guy! Hey! I'm Nymeria, who are you?'_ Nymeria licked his chin. The man was laughing a deep laugh now and rubbing her fur. She could hear Arya calling after her, but she didn't care. His strong arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, making her roll over on top of him._ 'Oh, my girl would like you! Hey, Arya! Get on over here!'_ Nymeria jumped off of the man just as Arya approached them.

He stood up and began to recompose himself while she sat to the side. Good, Arya was paying attention to him! Oh, and it had been a while since she looked at a guy like that... Even better! "Are you sure that's a dog?" he asked.

Arya narrowed her eyes and Nymeria inwardly rolled hers. _'Oh, come off it! He's joking! Just be nice for a change. I like him!'_ She watched and listened to the back and forth between the two. Arya was putting up her walls, as per usual, but not as strongly as Nymeria had seen her build them before. A good sign?

Arya made a comment about Nymeria being a wolf and not a horse and the man narrowed his eyes down at her. _'Cutest one you've seen, yeah?'_ Nymeria whined and tilted her head up at him, earning a smile and another ear scratch. He gave good scratches, and she quickly decided it must be because of his strong hands.

He was new in town, he said. His name was Gendry and he was working for Lyanna. Nymeria could feel the change in his tone when he said that Lyanna talks about them. It was a fond tone, and it gave her hope.

"She's usually a good judge of character." Arya commented.

Nymeria inwardly scoffed. _'Usually? How about always. Name one time I've been wrong. Gendry, I haven’t been wrong.'_ Arya's guard was slipping, though. Nymeria could feel it and couldn't resist a tail wag. She really wanted Arya to like this guy. He just had that feel about him and she just knew they would get along if Arya would stop being so stubborn. She was so focused on her girl and Gendry that she had nearly forgotten about the new toy until she heard Arya bring it up_. 'I mean, that's the whole reason we're here, innit? He's just a bonus.'_ Nymeria sprang to her feet.

Arya and Gendry began walking back towards the dog toys and Nymeria fell in easily beside Gendry. He was just so likeable! How could Arya not see that? They were talking now, like normal people, about where he was from. Good…good… _‘You should tell him about Winterfell! Tell him about the snow!’_

But they were at the toys now and Nymeria found it near impossible to focus on the pair. She bounded over to give them all a good sniff. _‘Hmm, not that one. Didn’t care for the taste. Not that one either, didn’t last more than a week. Maybe this one?’_ Nymeria looked over when Gendry stepped up close to the toys and pulled one down. Suddenly, she got a feeling inside, from her girl. It happened occasionally, whenever Arya was very happy, or very sad, or very mad Nymeria kinda felt it deep inside. They had always a special bond, though neither of them knew what it was. She looked back to see Arya staring at Gendry’s back. It was all the wolf could do not to jump for joy.

He pulled down a rope toy and handed it to Arya, who held it down for Nymeria to sniff. She did, and it took her all of two seconds to decide that she liked it, taking it from Arya’s hand to whip around in big circles. What a good day! She got a new toy, and Arya has a new friend! She listened as the pair continued to talk on their way back to the register.

“Sorry about my dog mauling you.” She heard Arya say.

_‘Mauling him?! I did no such thing! It was a pounce…because I like him…’_ But her ears perked up when Gendry started talking about Arya. Highlight of his day??? Oh! Was he flirting? Is this what people consider flirting? She really couldn’t say if he was doing it right or not, but he had just finished at the register, and now he was leaning on the counter. And Arya was smiling at him to boot! It must be working, whatever it was.

********************

“I wish you could talk, Nym. Then maybe you could tell me why you like him so much.”

_‘Duh! Because he’s nice! And he makes you smile, doesn’t he?’_ Nymeria bumped into her leg playfully, earning a laugh from Arya as they approached their door.

Nymeria swung the toy around happily as she bounded into the flat, no care to wait for her girl to enter. She had business to attend to with this new rope. Arya kept talking about Gendry as she went into the kitchen.

_‘Nothing special about him? Suuuure. Keep telling yourself that. I saw the way you were smiling at him.’_ Nymeria hunkered down to knaw on the toy, halfway tuning out Arya’s rambling. Her girl did this sometimes, ramble on about things that she didn’t quite understand. It was a little endearing, really. Nymeria was so zoned out, though, that she heard Arya mention “steak” and she instinctively jumped up. _‘Oh ha ha. Cute, kid.’_

But then Arya mentioned the last guy she had gone on a date with. Jeff was a jerk. Nymeria had tried to tell Arya that when he had picked them up that evening, but Arya wouldn’t hear it and even had the nerve to threaten to leave the wolf at home. So she kept quiet, wanting very much to be there for her girl. She listened to Jeff talk too loud about his dad’s business, and inwardly cringed when he handed her the ice cream cone and called her a “good doggy”, but when he put his hand on Arya’s leg it made something in her snap. She felt fear from Arya, and anger, and Arya was asking him to stop but he wouldn’t. Nymeria couldn’t take it so she lunged and bit at his hand. She never even made contact, but it was enough to make him jerk his hand away and cuss at her. Nymeria walked slowly beside Arya that night as they made their way home, and once more laid still in the darkness as her girl hugged her and cried into her thick fur.

Arya came to sit on the couch beside Nymeria’s dog bed. The smell of bread and meat filled the wolf’s nose and she just couldn’t help herself. “I guess we’ll find out Saturday.”

_‘Oh yeah, you guys did make plans, didn’t ya?’_ Nymeria sniffed loudly at the sandwich on Arya’s plate and thumped her tail when she finally broke off a piece to give to her. _‘That’s good! Good for you, Arya! I’m proud.’_

Arya took a bite herself. “You know, he said he went to the shop to get kibble. I guess he has a dog? Or a cat? Should have asked."

_‘Definitely a dog. Smaller than me and a boy. Smelt him on his sweater. Wait, do you think he’ll bring him Saturday? Oh man I hope he does! I hope he likes to run!’_


	2. Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is, the big man himself, Toby! I know he's a big favorite, so I really hope I did him justice for how everyone had him in their heads! I've got big plans for this guy!
> 
> I had initially had a more Scottish accent in mind for him, but then I heard Jason Statham and it kinda clicked. So, Toby's inner voice(to me at least) is if Jason dropped his voice a little lower.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Toby felt himself being pulled out of slumber by the sound of Gendry pacing through the house grumbling under his breath. He didn't even bother with opening his eyes and tried desperately to fall back asleep. But then the water in the bathroom was running, and he could smell Gendry's deodorant which told him that his boy was going somewhere.

Groaning loudly at the thought of not sleeping in, Toby pulled himself to his feet and began to stretch. If he wasn't getting any sleep, he may as well go find out what his boy was up to so early on a Saturday. He lumbered down the short hallway and into the bedroom. He could hear Gendry fussing with himself in the bathroom...and there was a fresh shirt laid out on the bed. Shirt, deodorant, and grumbling? He should have known something was up when Gendry came home the other night smelling of another dog and faint hints of a girl. The bulldog thought for sure that they were finished with this kind of thing and he wasted no time in jumping up onto the bed and plopping himself right down on the shirt. That would do it for sure.

The water shut off, and Toby made sure to flash his biggest smile when Gendry exited the bathroom.

"Toby! Why?!"

_'I think you know why, boy. Trust me, this is fer yer own gooHEY! Watch it!'_ Gendry shoved him off of the shirt unceremoniously. _'Ungrateful pup.'_ He watched as Gendry tried in vain to get his hairs off of the shirt, making his new seat on Gendry's pillow.

"Now why are you trying to sabotage me?"

_'Because we both know what 'appens when you go out with girls you jus' met.'_

"I told you, we're meeting a girl at the park. That'll be fun! And she's got a friend for you!" Gendry was pulling a new shirt out of the closet.

_'Just lovely.'_ He really was dead set on this. And the park, no less? Toby found himself so excited he drooled a little to prove it.

He sat quietly and continued to watch his boy move around the small room getting himself ready. The place was nice enough, really. He honestly hadn't lived in the first house long enough to get used to it. It didn't matter to him, though. He was a simple dog, as long as it was clean and dry he was happy. This arrangement was much better by far than places he's lived before. Gendry was a good upgrade as well with filling meals, regular bathroom time outside, and plenty of scratches and treats. He was a good guy, and Toby had come to grow quite fond of him. A pity what he had gone through, though. Honestly couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke. Toby had come in at the tail end of it, but found himself around just long enough to feel bad for the boy before they packed up and moved to this new place.

Toby had just started to doze back off on the pillow when he heard Gendry talking to himself again. Rambling. _'Just lovely.'_

“It’s just a walk in the park. No need to get ahead of yourself, Gendry.” He was down the hall at the door now, so Toby finally pulled himself up off of the pillow and jumped down to join him. But Gendry should know by now that he wasn't going to get a big charade of false enthusiasm. And to prove it, Toby took his sweet old time walking over to the door. Gendry was none too happy, as he fully expected. But he should have known! He was doing this for the boy's own good, after all!

_'Oh I suppose we can go on a nice stroll an.....oh? What's this then?'_ Toby stopped to smell a spot on the carpet. He wasn't giving in that easily.

"Toby," he heard Gendry groan. He watched as he pushed off of the door and stepped across the small room to sit down beside him. "We gotta get back to normal sometime, mate."

Gendry wrapped an arm around Toby and the dog couldn't resist licking his boy's chin. _'Yeah, but I'm responsible fer ya'_,_ Gendry. You go an get yer heart broken on me and who knows what'll 'appen to us! You've been through enough.'_

"I promise, this girl is different."

Toby stopped licking. _'Really, lad? Yer gonna use that line? I can't believe you...' _

Gendry had been on a grand total of three dates since Toby found himself as his dog. Alice was nice, but Toby could tell that Gendry wasn't interested in her. Beth only wanted him to mate with her. And that last girl never got off her phone long enough for Toby to find out her name. That had been the last one before they moved. Toby would have never guessed for his boy to find a girl so soon. But, maybe that was a good sign? Gendry was a smart boy, after all. He could hold his own for the most part. Maybe he just might surprise him, Toby thought.

But then Gendry mentioned pizza.

_'No fair, using me weakness like 'at!'_ Toby sprung up, knocking Gendry off balance beside him_. 'You know I'd do anything for a slice! Alright fine, you win. Let's get this over with.'_

Toby's leash was clipped on, not as though he would have gone far without it, and they set out into the cool morning. The day was nice enough, he supposed. Cool dew soon covered the bottoms of his paws as they made their way through the yard and onto the sidewalk. His ears swiveled as they tuned into the bird's early morning songs and the distant sounds of cars in town. This was what he cared about the most, this is what made him happy. He was a simple dog, really, wanting only a warm bed at night and his boy for company. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

Despite his attempt at a noble outlook on the whole outing, Toby found himself beginning to get winded as they approached the park. Thick tongue drooped out the side of his mouth as he panted heavily and fought to keep up with Gendry's quick pace.

_'Ay...boy.....slow down, will yeh? Some of us aren't spring chickens no moOOOFFF!' The_ leash pulled tight. In his frustration, Toby failed to notice that Gendry had stopped walking several paces back and was now staring straight ahead with mouth dropped wide open. _'Now what's got you starin' like 'at?.....oh. That.'_

Toby followed his gaze and found at the other end was a girl standing a few yards away. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to take in the world around her, so she had yet to see them.

_'Eh, not a bad lookin' lass. You could 'ave done worse, I'll admit.'_

Gendry was still staring with mouth dropped open. The big oaf. _'Well come on now. Can't 'ave her turning around and seeing that mug.'_ He gave a hard tug on the leash, successfully breaking Gendry out of his trance. The sound it made seemed to take the girl out oh whatever thoughts she had been in herself because her eyes immediately snapped open and she smiled over.

Oh yeah, those eyes. Toby may not consider himself the brightest bulb in the box, but he definitely knew what it meant when girls started giving those eyes; and he knew for a fact that Gendry was doing the same to her.

They were talking now, and Toby was surveying the scene. Gendry had mentioned a 'friend', and Toby wasn't about to be blindsided by some other dog, or worse...a kid_... 'I swear, if that boy has me set up to play with a snot nosed little....oh, boy, you're lucky I'm fond of yeh.'_ But the girl was kneeling down in front of him now, and he heard Gendry introduce her as Arya. "Hello."

Her hand was on his head before he could even give a cursory sniff, fingers scratching wonderfully behind his ears. _'Ello, lass. A pleasure, to be sure.'_ His eyes had just drifted closed when he heard Gendry speak again.

"Sorry, he's not as impressive as Nymeria. He’s a bit of a lump, actually."

Toby's eyes shot open. He was just about to give Gendry a piece of his mind when Arya spoke again.

"Are you kidding?" Arya chuckled. "I can tell he's a charmer! But, you know, you didn't have to borrow someone's dog just to come."

"Excuse me?" Gendry guffawed. "I'll have you know that Toby is my best mate!"

"Kidding." Arya smirked up at him.

_'Oh, I like you, love.'_

********************

The two were walking about where they came from but, honestly, Toby had only heard less than half of it over the sounds of his own pants. He definitely wasn’t cut out for this much walking, let alone trying to keep up with these two kids. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, though. Gendry was talking to this girl; actually talking and not just making polite conversation. But he was still skirting around things. Toby kept tuning in to listen for him to divulge to Arya the true reason for their move, but it never came.

_‘Stop draggin’, Gendry. Just tell ‘er about yer mum and dad. It’ll ‘ave to come out sooner or later.’_

Maybe this would work out after all. Arya seemed just lovely. Genuine. And it only made him all the fonder when he heard her suggesting a rest on his behalf.

_‘Truly an angel.’_ Toby shuffled himself over to the bench and waited for Gendry to lift him up, letting out a loud groan when Gendry pretended to struggle under his weight. _‘No need to put on all that. You lift heavier than me all the time.’_


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, other than I really do hope that I continue to give these dog's justice in this piece! This chapter is on the short side, but the next will be much longer to cover their not-a-date-date and the rain storm!

Toby had nearly dozed off. It would have been hard not to, the warm sun on his back, fresh air around him, and Arya’s hand scratching his head in the best way imaginable. But then there was heaving breathing, and it was fast approaching. Toby had barely opened his eyes when the source filled his vision, making him jump to his feet.

“Ugh hey!” he heard Arya warn, shoving the mass of fur with a tongue away. But then the mass of fur with a tongue was shoving it’s nose at him. “Manners!” came Arya’s voice again.

_‘Yeah, girl, back off.’_

The wolf(what else could she have been?) laid her head down on the bench in front of him, bringing them eye to eye. _‘So, my name isn’t girl. It’s Nymeria. And I’m assuming by your attitude that you’re Gendry’s personal goblin.’_

_‘Toby. And I ain’t about to waste my time with insults from a walking bath mat.’_

Nymeria jumped back at the quick reply. _‘Oh, I don’t care what you waste your time with! But I kinda need you to stop hogging my girl.’_

_‘Looks to me like she can do what she wants.’_ Toby snorted as he resumed his position beside Arya.

Nymeria flopped to the ground and Toby heard her groan. Spoiled little pup would just need to learn to take it easy. He had nearly gotten comfortable again when he felt Gendry standing up, reaching over to pick up the stick that Nymeria had dropped.

_‘Now don’t encourage ‘er!’_ But Gendry was already stepping away, and it wasn’t lost on Toby the wink that he directed Arya’s way.

_‘Fine then! You have Arya, but I’ll take your boy!’_ she jumped to her feet, prancing away with Gendry.

_‘Go on then, take him! Wearing him out may do him some good.’ _Just lovely.

Toby’s head returned to the bench and he desperately hoped that he wouldn’t be required to move it anytime soon. Luckily, Arya seemed to be very interested in Gendry and that big oaf. Toby had never seen the use in fetch, to be quite honest. All that running back and forth for nothing. He wasn’t built for running anyways.

“You’re pretty laid back, aren’t ya?” Well, there went his chances at a morning nap. Arya’s hand was still on his head, though, so he supposed that he could at least give her the courtesy of listening. “Toby, give it to me straight. Is Gendry single?”

He instantly felt bad for the groan that exited his chest as he rolled over onto his back. It was a valid question, to be fair. Gendry seemed quite taken with her, and Toby doubted that her eyes had left the man since they met. _‘Single as the sun, dear.’ _he sighed as her hand moved to rub his stomach.

“I’m only asking because he seems like a great guy…and it kinda seems surprising if he is. You’d tell me if he had any weird quirks that were keeping him single, wouldn’t you?”

_‘Lass, if you keep those beautiful fingers working, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.’_

********************

It had been how long since Nymeria ran this hard? Too long to count. Lungs fought with every breath as she raced back to Gendry, stick firmly held between her jaws. Speed slowed as she approached him, tail twirling to help her break before she collided with his legs. Then he took back the stick and, in an instant, it was flying again, as was she. Arya hardly ever took her to run anymore, and Nymeria really couldn’t hold it against her. But, gosh, did it feel nice to have someone to play with!

Grass brushed under her paws as she galloped towards the stick, bringing it back just as swiftly as she had chased it. This time Gendry didn’t seem so ready to throw the stick when she returned it. Instead, he kept turning his head to look at Arya and Toby on the bench. Taking a moment to catcher her breath, Nymeria sat down at his feet, eyes darting back and forth from Gendry’s longing gaze to Arya as she obviously conversed with the bulldog.

_‘What does she see in that grump? What you even see in that grump?’_ Nymeria purposefully bumped against Gendry’s leg.

The action pulled his attention back to the wolf, bringing him to kneel beside her and stroke her fur. “What about you girl? Do you have anything you want to share?”

_‘Yeah. How about you have a talk with that little twat and tell him to lighten up a little?’ _Gendry’s eyes drifted from hers back over to Arya. _‘Look, she likes you! Just go over and talk to her some more!’_

Gendry stood up, and Nymeria almost wondered if he had heard her, because he reached down and grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt to pull it over his head. The wolf didn’t even have to look over to know that Arya was watching. He then he started walking towards the bench, the stick and their game of fetch seemingly forgotten. But that was ok, because the look on Arya’s face was priceless as Gendry grew closer.

_‘Close your mouth! And stop looking at him like that! He’s Gendry and you’re embarrassing me!’_

The wolf chose to sit a few paces away while Gendry continued on to take his previous position on Toby’s other side. The old grump, it seemed, had dozed off under Arya’s ministrations. Her girl did have pretty talented fingers for scratches, she would admit. It surprised her, though, when Gendry dropped his sweatshirt over Toby as a sly grin spread across his face. It took exactly five seconds before Nymeria witnessed the seemingly stoic lump fly into an absolute rage.

_‘I’ll kill yeh! I swear it!’_ Muscled body thrashed into the air as he took the sweatshirt between his jaws. _‘Rouse yeh up one side of the street and down the other! This is my yard, I tell yeh!’_ His growls came almost as loud as the laughter from Arya and Gendry.

Nymeria tilted her head. First at the fit of rage that Toby had flown into so readily, but then at the sounds that was coming from her girl. She was laughing, truly laughing! This wasn’t a fake titter at a corny joke. And Nymeria could feel it, really feel from her! It made her so happy that she forgot herself, dashing over to Arya and throwing herself nearly into her lap. _‘Arya! You’re happy! Gendry made you laugh! See, I told you he was all right!’_

_‘Oh, so this was your doing, yeh heap of hair?’ _Toby grumbled from his new position atop the sweatshirt.

_‘Yes, this was my doing, you stunted ape.’_ Nymeria snapped, moving down off of Arya. _‘I’ll have you know that it has been years since my girl has laughed this hard at something, and your Gendry did that for her. And tell me if I’m wrong, but I’d wager it’s been a long time since he’s been this happy too.’_

Nymeria watched as Toby lowered his head, snorting through his nose as he held her gaze. _‘They’re going now. Let’s just get through this day and see what ‘appens.’_

********************

_‘So what’s your story?’_ Nymeria suddenly decided to ask, jumping in front of Toby as they walked with their people.

_‘Hu?’_ Toby hadn’t quite been listening. It was kind of hard to when your legs were beginning to burn from all the walking.

_‘What’s your story? How’d you end up with Gendry?’_

Toby grunted and licked his nose. _‘Lost my other home and ended up in the pen. Didn’t want nobody. But Gendry, stubborn boy he is, brought me home.’_

_‘Isn’t he a great guy?’_ Nymeria gushed, looking up at him. _‘I bet you two have a lot of fun.’_

_‘Eh, he ain’t so bad.’_

_‘I’ve only ever had Arya. But I wouldn’t trade her for the world.’_

_‘I’ll give yeh that.’_ Toby relented. _‘She’s something. How’d a wolf end up with a girl anyways?’_

_‘Don’t really remember. It was me and my mum and my brothers and sister, but then something happened to mum and she wasn’t there. Arya’s dad, the Nice Man, found us. He was great too.’_

_‘Was?’_ Toby tilted his head up.

_‘Yeah. Died before we came here. But that’s ok. I’m taking care of Arya now.’_

Toby barely had time to take in the information before Nymeria suddenly jumped in front of him again. _‘Hey, Toby! There’s some trees! Let’s go run around them!’_

A low growl came from his chest. _‘Look, just because we talked don’t mean that I’m your friend now!’_

Nymeria didn’t have time to respond before Arya scolded her, pulling her to her other side. A side glance gave Toby the sight of the large wolf walking beside her girl, ears and tail low.


	4. Butting Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly caught up with the main story now!
> 
> Not much else to say here, but thank you as always for reading and commenting on this! It makes me so happy that you all enjoy these two humans and their dogs so much! I really hope I continue to do them justice and give you all the best feels!

This was not the fun day in the park that Nymeria had expected. Not by a long shot. She had come with every hope that Gendry's dog would be just as likable as he was, eager to play and run. But no, Toby was nothing more than a cantankerous old mutt who wouldn't even roll in the grass.

So the two dogs walked in silence, Nymeria keeping to the opposite side of Arya as she listened to her girl and Gendry talking. They were doing well, she thought, and she was proud that Arya seemed to be opening up to him. Despite her disappointment, the wolf even gave a little wag. And then the subject drifted. Nymeria's ears twitched as she heard Gendry mention his mother's passing.

_'Oh you've gotta do more than that!'_ Nymeria huffed when Arya reached over to touch his arm_. 'Just lick him! Guys love that!'_

_'Now don't encourage them.'_ came Toby's groan.

_'You know, if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that you don't want them to get together.'_ The wolf found herself moving past the point of disappointment. Now she was just plain irritated.

_'Well maybe I don't.'_

Nymeria had to take a second to make sure she heard right. _'Why not? It really seems like he...'_

_'Because I've known the boy a lot longer then you have, lass.'_ Though he had cut her off, his words didn't come as harsh. Instead, Nymeria could almost hear sadness in them. _'I've seen what happens to 'im when he tries getting with women. Never works out. Your Arya seems nice enough, but he needs to stay away. It's for his own good.'_

_'You're wrong.'_ she huffed under her breath.

_'What?'_

_'I said you're wrong!'_ She could have sworn she saw Toby flinch at her strong words. _'Stupid bulldog...'_

Toby never replied and Nymeria could honestly say that she was fine with that. Falling back into silence, they continued down the pathway. Though she had officialy decided that this was the worst day in the park she had ever experienced, Nymeria took small comfort in the feel of Arya's fingers every time Gendry seemed to say something particularly interesting. She couldn't care less what Toby thought, Gendry could be good for Arya, and she could be good for him. Gendry would never make her girl feel scared or mad, like that other man had.

Though the sun was hidden behind the clouds, Nymeria felt relieved when they approached a water fountain, her mouth beginning to dry from all of the running she had done. Arya was already well versed in the proper procedure and held down the button as she stepped back, allowing for Nymeria to balance herself on the basin while she lapped at the cool stream.

_'And that thing has water in it?'_ Toby asked, breaking the silence. When Nymeria jumped down she watched as he cocked his head curiously.

_'Uh...yeah? That's why they call it a water fountain... You never seen one?'_

_'Oh I seen plenty, just never been able to get up high enough to see.'_

He had no sooner finished than Gendry scooped him up and held him down to the faucet while Arya pushed the button. From her spot on the ground, Nymeria could only hear a series of slurps intercepted with _'Hey...how....what do ya....this...thing...!'_

The wolf did her best to stifle a laugh when Gendry sat him back down, maw still dripping with water and drool._ 'Good thing I went first.' _she could help but snicker.

_'Can it.'_ was his rebuttal, though Nymeria could hear a hint of playfulness in it. Only a hint, though.

“Well then, let me make it up to you two lovely girls by inviting you to lunch.” Gendry spoke, drawing her attention back to the two humans. “Nymeria, would you and Arya care to share a pizza with a couple of lowly bachelors?”

_'Yes! Yes we would! Arya, tell him he's perfect!'_

*******************

"He's your human." Arya sighed, looking down to Toby as he took his spot beneath the table.

_'Don't remind me. At least you don't gotta live with 'im.'_ Taking the opportunity to rest his feet, Toby stretched out on the warm pavement and watched as Nymeria sniffed every single soul unfortunate enough to pass by. _'What on earth are you doing, lass?'_

_'Trying to see if I can tell who has what animals.'_ she announced before turning to sniff at an elderly woman shuffling past. _'See, she has ten cats, all of them are male.'_

_'Just lovely.'_ came Toby's groan. This wolf was going to drive him to jump off a bridge, he just knew it.

Nymeria was now stepping towards a larger gentleman in a suit, taking in a deep whiff. _'This guy has a puppy, probably a terrier?'_

Toby grunted, already losing interest. Hearing Gendry step back outside of the restaurant, he then watched Nymeria bound over to sniff him as well_. 'And this guy has a cranky old git who needs to learn to lighten up!'_

It took Toby a second to get his words out, staring as Nymeria sauntered over to calmly take a seat beside Gendry's chair. _'Did..did you just set that whole thing up to insult me?'_

_'Maybe. What of it?'_ the smirk could be heard in her voice as he lifted his head to watch as Gendry scratched her head while simultaneously extending a foot out to rub Toby's back.

He did have to hand it to the boy, he seemed to be at his best today. None of the other girls had made Gendry this excited for a day out. How long would this happy Gendry last, he began to wonder. A happy Gendry was much more pleasant to live with than a sullen Gendry. When there was two of them dragging around the house things tended to get depressing.

Nymeria, however, was a different story all together, smugly sitting beside Gendry as he and Arya carried easy conversation. The bulldog watched, almost perplexed by the easy way that Gendry spoke with the girl while at the same time giving gentle affection to both dogs. It felt right to him, comfortable and natural. And Nymeria wasn’t all that bad, he supposed. She loved Arya just as much as he cared for Gendry, she was just more energetic about it.

His musings were drawn from the large wolf to oncoming food as the restaurant door opened and a waiter carried out their pizza. Drool flooded his mouth at the scent of the pepperoni and sausage and he sat up in the expectation. Oh, Gendry knew him well! Toby was so caught up in the promise of food that he instinctively stepped towards the first piece that was laid on the ground, only realizing that it was Arya who placed it when Nymeria stood up to claim it as well.

_‘Oh…uh…go on, lass.’_ he stammered out, stopping to sit back down. _‘It’s yours.’_

_‘No, it’s fine! You stood up first.’_ Nymeria insisted softly.

_‘I insist. Ladies first.’_

Nymeria almost laughed, her tail thumping lightly. _‘Are you really pulling out that line?’ _

By then Gendry was praising Toby for being so civil, laying down a second slice of pizza beside the first. As the two dogs tucked into their lunch, Toby almost started to feel good about the day. His boy was having a good time, he had gotten some fresh air, and now they were eating pizza.

But then the rain hit.

_‘I ain’t meant to be carried ‘round like some pup!’_ came Toby’s grumble from his position under Gendry’s arm as he ran behind Arya.

_‘Then make him put you down!’_ Nymeria howled through a laugh. _‘Get your feet wet!’_ She darted through another puddle, kicking up a spray of water that hit Toby square on the cheek.

‘Not on your life! Gendry, this is madness! What were you thinking?’ Toby squirmed to get his point across. When Gendry didn’t acknowledge it, he looked up. The man’s face was glued to Arya, a gleam filling his blue eyes despite the rain and drear. _‘Oh, boy.’_ Toby sighed, letting himself sag in Gendry’s grip. _‘You love her, don’t yeh.’_

The troop ran clear through the town, rain soaking them clear through the clothing and fur, leaving them absolutely dripping by the time they entered Arya ad Nymeria’s flat building. Nymeria shook as soon as they stepped through the doors, earning a groan from everyone and an eye roll from Toby before they continued on up the flights of stairs.

Toby was greatful for Gendry continuing to carry him when it came to stairs, though the cold brought on by the rain was beginning to seep into his skin. He wanted to move, wanted to shake, but it wasn’t until they finally reached Arya’s flat that Gendry finally sat him down. One big shake was all it took to fling the water from his fur.

_‘Ah, much better.’_ he sighed, smiling as he looked up to find Nymeria watching him with an amused head tilt. _‘Oh, sorry ‘bout that.’_

_‘Don’t be. Arya doesn’t mind.’_ she laughed. _‘Come on in, she’ll have towels soon enough.’_

********************

_‘Now what on earth…’_ Nymeria heard Toby exclaim. Looking up from her spot under the warm towels, she watched Gendry enter the living room wearing the clothes that Arya had found for him. The wolf wasn’t sure exactly what all was expected from clothes, but she was pretty sure that they shouldn’t fit that tightly on a person.

The two dogs waited from their spot on the floor, silently watching as Arya took Gendry's clothes and bumped her hip with his before disappearing back into the restroom.

But Gendry didn't move. He didn't make a sound either. He just stood in place and stared down at the dogs, a look on his face that almost read 'That really happened, right?' And then, slowly, a soft grin crept across his face as he moved to take his place on the floor between the two.

Nymeria couldn't help herself. _'Now look at that, Toby! Look how happy your boy is!'_

The bulldog didn't answer right away. Instead, Nymeria watched as Toby studied the man's face while Gendry gently rubbed a towel over his damp fur. Gendry wore the grin well and Nymeria even thought his eyes looked brighter than they had been.

_'Yeah.'_ Toby finally sighed. _'Yer right. He is happy, truly.'_

_'Now do you believe me? Arya is so good for him!'_

_'Look, I'm not saying they should mate or anything! But...maybe it wouldn't hurt him to be this happy more often.'_

_'Whatever you say, stubborn.' _

By then Arya had returned and taken her spot on the floor nearby. Grabbing one of the towels off of Nymeria, she began rubbing it briskly over the thick fur. The wolf closed her eyes and relished the feeling. It felt right, it really did. Gendry was there, her girl was happy, and even Toby wasn't that bad once you got used to him.

_'Psst, hey!_' Toby's voice made her open her eyes. _'Little miss romance, are you listening to them?'_

Nymeria tuned her ears back in, looking up in time to catch Gendry's proclamation that he felt comfortable around Arya.

_'Oh, he feels more than comfortable around you, alright!'_ Nymeria turned her head over to Arya waiting for her reply. But she looked on with bated breath while she sat silently, seeming to look for words.

"I'm glad. That's what friends are for." she finally spoke.

_'Friends?! Just friends?! Arya, how could you!'_ Nymeria almost whined as she laid her head back on the floor. How could her girl say such a thing?

She had barely had her head on the floor when Toby made a low strangled woof. The wolf lifted her head quickly, wondering if he must be coughing. No, Toby was laughing, a large grin on his face as he woofed and lifted his head yet again.

_'Hey, you,'_ Nymeria stuck her nose over to touch his, unable to help the laugh that came from her as well. _'What's so funny?'_

_'You are, love!'_ he woofed again. _'So bent on getting 'em together, you are. They've gotta be friends before they can be together!'_

********************

_'So what does a bulldog even do for fun if all you do is lay about?'_ Nymeria asked from her padded bed, looking up to Toby's position on the couch. After they had all gotten warm and dry, Arya and Gendry decided they were still hungry, opting to sit in the small dining area. That left Nymeria and Toby to lounge after their active morning.

_'That's not all I do.'_ he protested, stretching out his legs in front of him. _'Gendry and I have our fun!'_

_'Oh yeah?'_ she lifted an ear.

_'Yeah. Sometimes he tugs on my rope toy with me.'_

_'That's what Arya and I do too! Betcha couldn't win against me.'_ Nymeria couldn't help the taunt.

_'Bet I could! I'm a bulldog, you said it yerself!'_ With that, Toby jumped down off the couch and trotted over to the corner where he had spotted the very toy that Gendry had chosen for Nymeria. It was firmly between his jaws in an instant and by the time he turned Nymeria had already stood to take her stance.

_'Alright then...'_ she began, waiting as Toby walked over before taking the other end of the toy. _'ANDGO!'_

In Africa, lions battled for dominance. Atop Alpine peaks, horned rams clashed their heads violently. And in the one-bedroom flat, Nymeria and Toby stood locked in equal strength.

_'Not...bad...lass.'_ Toby strangled through closed teeth, paws digging in with everything he had.

_'Thanks....you....too.'_ she replied in like manner. _'But....what...about...this!'_ Nymeria bucked her back swiftly, sending her flying back into the end table.

It did nothing to phase Toby and, even though she could hear Arya and Gendry laughing and cheering them on, the two still held strong. They were at a perfect stalemate. Nymeria couldn't remember a time when she had held against someone for this long, let alone a dog smaller than her! It wasn't long before she could feel the fatigue creeping into her legs and jaw. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to give in, she had to go down on her own terms.

_'Ok.....Tobe....you...'_ she started, but right as she was about to say "win" and ease her hold, Toby bucked backwards just as she had done. The rope ripped from her mouth and backwards he went in the most ungraceful roll across the floor.

Arya and Gendry were holding their sides now as Toby picked himself up, jaws still locked around the rope.

_'At's right! 'At's right!'_ he cheered, slinging the rope around as he marched around the room. _'He's done it! The Big Bull wins!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take a moment to enjoy this happy fluff before the next chapter, hm?


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, The Chapter. It was a monster, I'm not going to lie. And I want to say a special thank you to JJClark and snapdragon76 for their support and distractions during the emotional process of writing this.
> 
> I truly hope that, despite the angst, I did this justice from the dog's side. Please let me know! Love you all!

The long day left the two dogs drowsy in the back seat, swaying slightly with the motion of the car as Arya drove Gendry and Toby home. In contrast to the tense silence between them at the park, the silence they sat in now was one of ease and comfort. Nymeria, taking up most of the backseat, had her head rested against the door, while Toby was braced up against her hip, large eyes beginning to droop.

The wolf had just closed her eyes when she heard Gendry begin talking. Large ears instantly turned in his direction to take it in. Oh, he was so wonderful. Gendry went to well with Arya! Not once on this day had he seemed to make Arya feel sad or mad or uncomfortable. No, Nymeria hadn’t picked up on any of that from her girl. There was something else there, though. Something deeper. Something that she hadn’t felt from Arya since she was a pup.

“Maybe next weekend? We can plan something.” she heard Gendry say. Her eyes shot open.

_‘Toby! Psst…Toby!’_ She nudged her hip against the bulldog’s body. He sat up slowly, his murmurs telling how close he had been to falling asleep. _‘Gendry just asked her to meet up again! Next weekend!’_

_‘Oh? Wonderful. Just lovely.’_ came his sleepy reply, and Nymeria felt him resting against her hip once more. Of course, she thought, leave it to a male to not find something like that exhilarating.

Toby didn’t get to rest for long, though, when a last-minute turn sent him flying into Nymeria’s side.

Arya’s car rolled slowly up the drive in front of the shop building. Nymeria turned her head around, taking in what she could see from the headlights. _‘This is nice, Toby! Nice place here!’_

_‘Yeah, it’s alright I ‘spose.’_ came Toby’s yawn as he stretched on the seat beside her.

_‘Hey! You should show me your house now! Give them more time to talk, yeah?’_

_‘Eh, I don’t know, lass.’_ Toby smacked his lips and licked his nose. _‘Gettin’ kinda late, don’t yeh think?’_

_‘But night is the best time to run! Don’t tell me you haven’t ran around at night!’_

_‘Can’t say I’ve ever had the notion.’_

Nymeria’s mouth hung open. She was about to reply on how it further proved that he was an old grump, but Gendry was getting out of the car, and not a second later so was Arya.

_‘Oh! Toby, look!’_ she whined happily, nudging the bulldog over to the side window.

_‘What are you getting at?’_ he groaned, but pressed his face against the glass anyways.

_'She's going to do something!'_ Arya was stepping around the side of the car towards Gendry now.

_'Oh gee, ya think?'_ Toby laid his ears back.

_'I mean something with Gendry! I've seen enough movies like this. Something good always happens.'_ Nymeria could hardly keep herself still!

Arya did do something, pulled Gendry into a tight hug. The feeling was there again; Arya was happy! So happy that the wolf felt it well up in her chest. She let out a deep sigh and dropped her head down, resting it on top of Toby’s head.

_‘Hey!’_

Nymeria suddenly lifted her head. _‘Yup, that’s it. We’re coming in.’_ she said very firmly.

_‘What? No!’_ Toby snorted. _‘No, this is the time when Toby curls up in bed and passes out for ten hours.’_

Gendry opened the door and Toby shot out. And if he thought for a second that his words would have dissuaded Nymeria, well, he was sorely mistaken. The large wolf bounded from the car and chased after him, all the while declaring, _‘Oh, this is gonna be great! You’ll see, Tobe! They’ve hugged…and now they’ll kiss! And they’ll be so happy!’_

**********************

Toby cracked open an eye as Gendry pulled a dress shirt out of his closet. The boy had been at it for at least an hour. Worse than a girl, he was. He kept changing his mind and digging around for another outfit to try. This latest one happened to be a purple sweater, and the boy was barely able to pull it over his head, let alone the rest of the way down his body.

“Well, this is the last one, Toby.” Gendry announced. “Thoughts?”

The bulldog groaned, not even bothering to lift his head. _‘My thought is that thing must be cutting off the blood going to yer brain, boy. Otherwise you might have some sense.’_

“Yeah, no.” Gendry shook his head before fighting to pull the garment back over his head. The sweater was flung back into the back of the closet before Gendry reached in to pull out a button up plaid flannel shirt. “Guess it’s back to the old standby.”

_‘Didn’t you say that was yer mum’s favorite on yeh?’_ Toby couldn’t quite remember, but it sounded right. _‘Oh, I’m sure Arya would like anything you wore.’_

Gendry disappeared into the bathroom and Toby soon smelled the cologne he must be dabbing on his neck. Horrible stuff, really. Toby had gotten many a lady himself with nothing but a simple dirt rub. Before he knew it, Toby was being summoned to the front door. Surprisingly, it felt a little easier this time to get up and walk over to where Gendry was waiting. It had been a few days since he had seen Nymeria and he found himself a little eager to be around her big personality. She always looked to the bright side of things, something that Toby certainly lacked in. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that the wolf was growing on him.

Out into the evening they went, Davos’ truck carrying them much more comfortably down the road than the old car that Gendry had moved them in. Toby even found himself smiling a little as he watched the scenes go past the window. Yes, tonight would be good. They would all go out, perhaps he and Nymeria could have another go at tugging on a rope, and surely he could talk Arya into a corndog or two!

********************

_‘Yes! That one!’_ Nymeria’s tail thumped on the floor as Arya pulled out a brown leather jacket from the closet_. ‘It really goes with your hair!’_

Arya slung it over her shoulders and slid her arms inside, turning around and extending them. “So, girl? How do I look?”

_‘Like a knockout! Gendry won’t know what to do! But I hope he does know because, come on!’_

Arya smirked, but then bit her bottom lip as she looked over at the clock. Nymeria couldn’t guess why her girl should be so nervous. Gendry obviously liked her! And she obviously liked him! This should be so easy! But Toby had been right, they needed to be friends first. And Arya did still seem happy being Gendry’s friend, so she decided that it must not be all bad if they weren’t together……yet.

Nymeria watched as Arya stepped over to the bed and sat down, looking down at her with worried eyes. “I’m pretty sure this is a date, Nym.”

_‘Uh, yeah. I think it is.’_

“And no matter what happens, we’ve got each other, right? Protect each other?” Arya reached down to stroke Nymeria’s face, and Nymeria in turn licked at Arya’s wrist.

_‘Always.’_

“Come on.” Arya finally signed, standing up. “He’ll be here soon. Let’s go meet him so Toby doesn’t have to walk all the way up.”

_‘Pssshh, yeah. Poor thing. Can’t run to save his life. But he’s strong, though!’_

Nymeria walked contently beside Arya out of the flat and down the steps. Perfect timing, because as they reached the bottom of the steps, the two could see Gendry pulling up in a truck.

Nymeria heard Arya take in a deep breath and she instinctively stepped closer to her side until Arya’s hand was brushing her fur. _‘I’m right here, right where I’ll always be.’_ She watched as Arya smiled down at her before taking in another deep breath and pushing open the door.

_‘Oh look! He dressed up! He even smells nice!’_ Nymeria wagged as Gendry stepped out of his truck. The smile on his face was unmistakable as he looked at Arya.

She watched the two converse, complimenting each other, never taking their eyes off of each other. It was so beautiful! She wanted them to hug again! For a moment she really thought that they might, but of course Toby had to go and interrupt. His loud bark broke their gaze on each other, prompting Gendry to open the truck door for him.

_‘Toby! Why did you have to do that?!’_ Nymeria jumped towards him.

_‘Well gee, I’m sorry for wanting to be part of the group!’_

_‘But they might have hugged again!’_ Nymeria nudged him with her nose. _‘And you interrupted!’_

_‘Oh, I’d say it won’t be long before they do.’_ He nudged his head over to the couple.

_‘You think so?’_ she asked hopefully.

_‘Yeah.’_ Toby sighed. _‘Look at ‘im. The boy’s smitten with her. Took him all afternoon to pick out that shirt. I don’t think I’ve ever seen ‘im act around a girl this way.’_

_‘Arya too. Poor thing was so nervous. But if Gendry likes her too then what does she have to be nervous about? Toby! What if they kiss!’_ she suddenly gasped, leaping as high as she could go. _‘I bet that would make Arya so happy!’_

Toby gave a hearty laugh and lunged after her, throwing his weight against her side. _‘Will you stop trying to rush things! I swear, lass!’_

_‘Why don’t you come and make me!’_ Nymeria taunted, and suddenly darted away, hearing Toby’s deep laugh at her heels.

This night was going to be so fun, Nymeria could already feel it!

********************

Toby had just begun to circle the truck when he heard it. It was a sound he knew, a sound he hated, a sound that felt as though he had been kicked in the chest. He knew he didn’t have the best eyes at night, and he cursed them loudly when he could only make out a furry form in the road.

Gendry was running towards it. His boy was strong and capable but, turning back, Toby saw Arya. She didn’t move. Toby knew she couldn’t, fear was something he knew too well. He had been a pup once who could do nothing but sit frozen in terror. So he ran to her, posting himself by her side as he yelled nonsense into the air. It was all he could do, all he knew to do. He would be as big and loud as he could and draw whatever danger there was to him and not Arya. Gendry would help Nymeria, so he must help her girl.

But his boy picked the body up. No, this wasn’t good; not good at all. Nymeria wasn’t moving, and from the time Toby had first laid eyed on her she had never stopped moving. Gendry laid her in the bed of the truck and Toby felt something break in him. This wasn’t right! It wasn’t fair!

_‘I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, you fuckin’ murderer!’_ Harsh barks tore from him as he raced towards the car that still sat in the middle of the road. The bulldog had nearly reached the offender when Gendry’s strong arm wrapped around him. No matter how much Toby writhed and fought, Gendry showed no signs of easing his grasp. Instead, he carried him over to Arya, who was soon given the same treatment in Gendry’s other arm. His boy was strong, this he knew, but Toby had never seen it come into play quite like this before. Gendry was alpha in this moment and Toby could do nothing but watch.

Arya was placed in the back with Nymeria before Gendry carried Toby to the cab, tossing him up onto the bench seat before jumping in himself. Half a second and they were peeling out into the night.

Toby was instantly on his hind legs in a desperate attempt to see out the back window, but all he could make out was the vague silhouette of Arya hunched over a large grey shape. He cursed his eyes yet again, loudly and violently, growling out a bark as he thrashed back down onto the seat. _‘Stupid stupid wolf! Why did you ‘ave to run!’_

Then another bark joined his, and Toby froze in his seat, because it came from Gendry.

“Move outta the way! Cunts! MOVE!” he yelled into the windshield. Gendry was displaying emotions that Toby hardly knew he possessed. Firm fists beat against the steering wheel, eyes raging in fury as he sped down the road. Toby nearly forgot his own rage upon seeing his boy in this state. He was angry, yes, Toby could smell that as plain as day. But there were other smells mingled with it; fear and sorrow. A few tears rolled down Gendry’s cheeks and he roughly wiped them away. He must have felt Toby’s eyes on him, though, because Gendry quickly looked over at him before darting his eyes back to the road.

“It’s ok, Tobe.” Gendry’s voice came out shaky. “She’ll be ok.” It had been so long since Toby had heard that tone in Gendry’s voice; he had nearly forgotten that it existed. The last time he heard it was the morning that they moved away from that first house as Gendry carefully wrapped up his mother’s favorite glass mixing bowl before setting it carefully in the moving box, speaking those same exact words. “It’ll all be alright. It’s ok, you’ll see, Tobe.”

Toby watched the truck gradually grow lighter as the large sign that hung over the building. Before he could even react properly, Gendry was out the door and slamming it behind him.

_‘Hey! No!’_ Toby found his voice again. _‘Let me out, boy!’_

His words were in vain, and Toby could only watch with his face against the glass as Gendry scooped up his friend and rushed her into the building, Arya close by his side.

********************

The night was growing cooler, but Toby curled up soundly on the cloth seats. What else was there to do? Waste his energy in a fruitless attempt to get inside? He wouldn't be able to help once he got inside anyways. Nymeria was beyond any ability of his and Gendry would see to Arya. No, Toby was better off out here, out of the way.

Toby shivered a little and pulled closer into himself. It wasn't because he was cold though, this was from the pangs of sorrow that were shooting through his chest. _'It should have been me, Nym.'_

Toby was old, he knew it. He had been around long enough to see it all. And enough had been seen to turn him into a crank. Nymeria had seen that all to well, just as Gendry had when he first laid eyes on him in that cage, but yet they still stuck by him. And now one of them was surely dead. _'Not you, lass. Never you. It should have been me.'_

Toby felt as though he had been in the truck half the night, lost in his despair. He couldn’t sleep, but he felt as though he had been when there was a feeling, deep in his chest. It made Toby sit up. It felt like Gendry, and it felt just the tiniest bit happy. The bulldog scrambled to get his front paws on the dash to look through the half-fogged windshield. He could Arya in the window...right as she was leaning back from kissing Gendry.

_'They...they did it.'_ Toby found himself almost laughing. _'I can’t believe it. Nymeria, they bloody kissed.'_

********************

Toby pressed himself close to Arya on the drive home. Nymeria wasn’t dead, he gathered. Arya wasn’t upset enough for that. But she was upset enough for something to be terribly wrong. She was still in shock, he could feel it in the way she sat. So, he let his weight lean and encouraged her arm around his shoulders. Eventually her fingers began gently petting his chest, soft movements that meant that she was accepting the comfort. The two humans sat silent, so he did as well. Headlights illuminated the trees and homes they passed, and Toby was so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly didn’t notice it when Arya’s hand stilled against his fur. He paid attention and soon her arm flexed slightly. She was thinking about something.

_‘Go on, lass. You can say it, whatever it is.’_

“I couldn’t do it with my dad either.” she finally let out. “I couldn’t look at him when he died. He was hooked up to all of the machines and tubes and…..I couldn’t bring myself to see him. I never said good-bye.”

Toby leaned heavier against her, feeling his own heart aching just as hers must be. A moment more of silence passed before Gendry spoke, telling of his mom and how she had passed. It was a story that he knew all too well. He spoke of the car accident, and the horrible sight that he had endured and how it still sat heavy in his mind. But then he stopped.

The bulldog looked over expectantly, waiting for Gendry to finish the story. His boy spoke no more, though, only a comment about how loosing people sucks. But Toby could feel that he very much wanted to say more. _‘Probably for the best.’_ he sighed. If Arya’s arm wasn’t around him, he would have scooted over to give Gendry comfort as well. _‘Poor girl has enough on her shoulders.’_

Time brought them to pull up in front of Arya’s flat building. Toby watched patiently as Gendry hopped out and stepped around to open Arya’s door. The girl’s movements were slow as she unbuckled herself, turning to give Toby a sad smile before sliding out. The pair stood embracing, Gendry promising Arya that he would be back in the morning and, as Toby watched on, he couldn’t help but recall Nymeria’s words. _‘I’ve seen movies like this. Something always happens.’_

And something did happen. They hugged, and pulled back, and for a moment Toby very much thought that they would kiss again. But the kiss Gendry placed was on her forehead, just before he turned to walk back to the truck. It was sweet, and Toby had no doubt that Nymeria would have eaten the moment up, but something felt wrong. No, Gendry shouldn’t be leaving. Toby shouldn’t be leaving!

"No, Tobe! Back in!" Gendry’s command was fruitless as Toby strutted proudly over to Arya.

_'No! Now you listen up, boy. One of us has got to stay with Arya. She don't need to be alone, not now, and you know it!'_

Toby was about to say more, but Arya’s fragile voice interrupted. "It's ok, Gendry. He can stay. I'm not used to being alone, anyways."

_'Now see?'_ Toby huffed and turned his back, waiting for Arya to open the door.

********************

Toby began to struggle nearly half-way up the flights of stairs. He would have been grateful for Arya's slow pace, if not for the reason behind it. He made no complaints, though, and pressed on until they finally reached the right floor.

Arya’s flat felt lifeless as Toby walked in beside her. He could tell that she felt the same way, simply going through the motions of turning on lights, closing and locking the door, and putting her things away. Toby found himself walking slowly over to the large padded bed in the living room, Nymeria’s rope toy sitting lifeless on the floor beside it.

“She’ll be fine, Toby.” He heard her say, and turned around just in time to catch Arya’s sad smile. “You can use her bed tonight. She won’t mind.”

_‘But will you be fine, Arya?’_

Slowly, she disappeared down the hall and into her room. Toby stood in place, watching her shadow on the wall as she changed clothes before turning out her light, leaving the flat dark except for the dim kitchen light. Suddenly his bones felt ten years older, and a weight was on his back that forced him forwards and into the dog bed. Massively oversized for a bulldog, he curled up against one of the plush walls and dropped his head. A whimper came from his throat and he clamped his eyes shut. _‘Oh Nym. I didn’t want a friend. But I’m glad you were one.’_

But the thought of her made him open his eyes. Nymeria loved Arya more than she loved anything. So how on earth could he lay there and morn for his friend when her girl was alone and broken? If Nymeria couldn’t be here for Arya, then he would have to do. Finding a second wind and renewed motivation, Toby pulled himself to his feet and trotted across the room and down the hall to the darkened bedroom.

_‘Ok.’_ Toby huffed, taking a few steps back. _‘Alright. You can make this, Toby.’_ He took off running into the dark, flinging himself upward when he saw the dark outline of the bed, and thumped right against the mattress.

Hind legs flailed and front legs scrambled against the covers as Toby fought to pull himself up. It took only seconds before Arya turned on her lamp to find him in that position.

_‘Sorry, Arya.’_ he grunted and fought to pull himself up further. _‘Bit out of shape.’_

He finally succeeded. Wasting no time and no further invitation, Toby walked across the bed until he was closer to Arya’s head. The run and struggle had used up the last bit of strength he had reserved, and he found himself dropping down onto the bed beside Arya.

_‘There we go.’_ Toby panted, laying his head down. _‘I know I’m no wolf, but I’m here for yeh. Old Toby is here.’_

Arya didn’t seem to mind in the least bit, her arm instantly wrapping around Toby. Within minutes tears were soaking the fur on his neck. He didn’t mind though. Gendry had sure never cried on him, but then again Gendry was a man. Toby suspected women must need this more. And he was perfectly fine with it. Because Nymeria was his friend, and so was Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sets a box of tissues down for the group*


	6. Famiy

Arya’s bed was definitely not the same as Toby’s dog bed. Hers was too warm and soft, and Arya moved around entirely too much. But he stole what little sleep he could in the peaceful darkness, and whenever her dreams took her to terrifying places, he would press himself further against her to provide what comfort he could.

He finally decided that he must have dozed, because suddenly he was being awoken by Arya throwing herself out of the bed and running from the room. _‘Now what on earth is…_’ But then he heard Gendry’s voice. _‘Oh good. Pup finally made it ‘round.’ _

Toby nearly closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift back into slumber. But it surprised him when he remembered the entire reason for being with Arya in the first place. ‘Strange…’ he thought, standing up and shaking the sleep out of his head before jumping from the bed. He had fallen into routine fairly easily when he had first come to live with Gendry, but with Arya it felt just as easy, not as though they had only known each other for a week.

The cold floor stung his paws lightly as he walked down the hall, eyes barely open as he still struggled to wake up. ‘Ok I’m up, I’m up. Let’s get moving. Don’t got all day. Nym’ll be waitin on us.’

He walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Arya announcing that she was going to take a shower. As she turned, he spotted Gendry standing just inside the door, bags of very delicious smelling pastries in hand.

As Arya walked past, she knelt down and dropped to kiss the top of Toby’s head. “Thanks, Toby.” she whispered with a scratch behind his ear.

_‘Anything for you, love.’_

He heard her move into the bathroom and close the door as he stepped closer to the kitchen where Gendry was setting the cups and bags on the counter. The boy was smiling as he worked, truly smiling. It made Toby turn his head, and he couldn’t help but watch for a moment.

“Hey, Tobe.” Gendry finally smiled down at him. “Good night?”

_‘At woman moves around more than a damn field mouse.’_ Toby snorted and sat down on the floor mat beside the sink.

“I brought an extra pastry if you want one?” Gendry smirked, pulling the mentioned treat out of one of the bags and setting it down on the floor.

_‘Alright, what’s the deal with the breakfast?’_ Toby didn’t even bother sniffing the pastry before biting into it. _‘Oh, that’s right, you’re in love aren’t ya?’_

“I think I love her, Toby.” Gendry sighed, turning his head in the direction of the bathroom where the sound of running water was now coming.

_‘Told ya.’_ The pastry was already nearly gone.

The man sighed and looked down at the dog. “Do you think she feels the same way about me?”

_‘She does. I’m as sure about it as I am that you’re an oaf.’_

“And you’ll never guess what I did.” Toby watched Gendry deflate a little and lean against the counter. “I called Edric last night. You remember him?”

Toby did remember and licked some crumbs from his nose in response. He was the one who sometimes called, and then Gendry would turn sour for the rest of the day after talking to him.

“Well I called him, and I decided to take the money.”

_‘What? Oh, that’s wonderful, Gen! Just lovely!’_

“And I did it so that I could pay for Nymeria’s vet bill.”

_‘I’m proud of ya, pup. Arya will be thrilled!’_

“But I don’t know how Arya will take it.” Gendry huffed and raked a hand through his hair. “You know her, she’s so independent.”

_‘At is true.’_ Toby took a few steps closer to Gendry and sat down to lean against his leg. _‘But yer doin what’s right.’_

“I guess we’ll find out.”

_‘Well, I’ll tell ya one thi…’_ Toby caught a sound. He twitched his head in the direction of the bedroom.

“So, do you think Arya would like strawberry or…”

_‘Quiet down, lad.’_ Toby growled, standing and stepping closer to the hallway. It was faint, barely audible to even him, but Arya was crying. _‘Knew I shouldn’t have left the girl alone.’_

Toby took off across the bare floor fast enough that he slid as he rounded the corner into the hallway. Thumping on the baseboard did nothing to dissuade him, however, picking himself back up and charging down the hallway, Gendry close behind and asking nonsensical questions like “What’s wrong?”.

The bulldog reached her bedroom door within seconds, scratching eagerly as Gendry pressed his cheek to the door. “Arya? Are you alright?”

No response came, only louder crying that Toby was sure that Gendry had to hear by now_. ‘Come on, Gen, open it!’_

Gendry finally did, turning the knob ever so slowly until it was open enough for Toby to bully his way through and into the bedroom. He instantly saw Arya on the floor beside her bed and let not another moment pass before he had run over and resumed his place by her side.

_‘There there, Arya.’_ Toby pushed her bare arm up with his nose and slipped his head underneath. _‘We’re here now. Gendry! Get in here!’_

“Arya, what’s theohshitI’msosorry!”

_‘Always the gentleman.’_ Toby scooted to the side as Arya grabbed her towel and draped it over her shoulders before calling Gendry back into the room.

********************

Toby stood on the truck’s seat as Arya and Gendry unbuckled and opened their doors. After Arya had dressed and composed herself, a quick but quiet ride was all it took to bring them back to the same animal hospital that they had rushed to the night before. Toby thought that she felt a little better, a little more hopeful maybe, than the night before. But, still, she had stroked the fur on his neck nervously as Gendry navigated the roads, his own hands fidgeting nervously on the steering wheel. He hadn’t said a word to Arya about the bill being paid, and Toby wasn’t about to push him. Either he would tell her, or she would find out on her own.

“Gendry,” Arya said as she stepped out of the truck, turning to look at Toby. “I want Toby to come too.”

Toby looked over to see Gendry smiling at him through the window. “Alright. If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure. He’s Nymeria’s friend too. He should see her with us.” Arya smiled softly, extending a hand to help Toby jump down from the seat.

He felt as though he was walking through a dream as they passed through the hospital doors together. It wasn’t just Gendry who wanted him there, but Arya too. Toby knew that he didn’t have the best luck with homes, and he still didn’t know how he managed to keep Gendry for so long, so he felt reluctant in his thoughts. But still, just for a moment, he allowed himself to think of her as “his Arya”.

Stepping up to the counter, Toby sat back and watched as Arya spoke to the woman at the desk. He saw her eyes get big when “the wolf” was mentioned, the woman’s eyes darting between Arya, Gendry, and then down to himself. But it wasn’t long before they were being led back through a doorway.

A world of new smells flooded Toby’s nose, and most of them were in no way good. He recognized most of them, and even the ones he didn’t held a foreboding behind them that made him walk closer to Arya’s legs. Metal cages lined the walls on either side. They brought back sharp memories of being alone and ignored. _‘No.’_ he told himself sharply, allowing himself to bump into Gendry’s calf. _‘I have Gendry now….and my Arya.’_

The words made him walk a little lighter and even distracted him enough that he nearly didn’t recognize what he was looking at until he was in front of it.

Nymeria, his friend, was there on the floor and looking almost comical inside of the small area around her. He wanted to go to her, to sniff her and make sure she was alright. But this was Arya’s time, and she had already laid down on the floor beside her best friend. The strange smells were all over Nymeria and Toby whined when he saw that some of her beautiful fur was missing. Guilt began creeping back into his chest, along with regret for what could have been different.

But then he watched as Nymeria lifted her huge head and kissed her girl. No, she was alright. Nymeria was still herself. He had nothing to worry about.

Even one of the ladies bringing up Nymeria’s bill didn’t tear Toby’s focus on his friend, and he stayed until Arya and Gendry had walked away, choosing then to gingerly approach the wolf who was looking at him with her golden eyes.

_‘Hey. How ya doin, love?’_

_‘Could be better.’_ Nymeria responded weakly. _‘But at least I don’t have a goblin face like you.’_

Toby licked her nose softly. _‘There’s the girl I know!’_

_‘How’s Arya been?’_

_‘A wreck. But she’ll be better now that you’re comin home. And you’ll never guess! They kissed! They really did it!’_

Nymeria thumped her tail softly. _‘I was wondering why she felt so happy.’_

_‘Gotta tell ya, I can see what you mean about ‘em. Felt like I was watching a bloody movie.’ _Toby chuckled, laying down beside her head and resting his head on her neck.

_ ‘I told you! Oh, I can’t wait for the wedding…’_

********************

Toby jumped from the cab of the truck and trotted over to the door of the apartment building, turning to watch as Gendry lifted Nymeria from the bed of the truck. It still drove a pain through his chest to look at the bandages and shorn fur, but she was alive, and that’s all that mattered.

She had been given pain medicine just prior to leaving the vet, and Toby had watched from the rear window as she slept the entire way home. But now, as Gendry was hoisting her along, her eyes slowly opened and tongue drooped out.

_‘Toby, look!’_ she squealed as they passed. _‘I’m flying! Weeeeeee!’_

_‘Yes you are, love!’_ Toby yipped happily as he turned to follow.

********************

Toby stirred lightly as he heard Gendry slowly rising from the couch. Arya had found out, as he knew she would. But, as he also expected, they had made up, sharing yet another kiss as they watched TV which made Nymeria bark with joy. It felt good, all of it, all of them there together. It felt complete.

Gendry made Arya comfortable in her slumber before turning to the two dogs. “You stay again and see to them, yeah?” he asked Toby.

_‘You know I will, pup.’_ Toby licked his nose and looked at Gendry fondly.

He then watched as Gendry moved over to Nymeria, scratching her ear and whispering his goodnight.

_‘Goodnight…Toby, is it?’_

_‘No, I’m Toby, dear. He’s Gendry.’ _he explained softly, getting used to how the medicine made her forgetful.

_‘Oh….right.’_ She laid her head back down in the dog bed.

As Gendry closed the flat door behind him, Toby settled back down in his place, but gave a snort of laughter when he heard Nymeria softly whine _‘Sleepover!’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, everyone! I'm not ready for this.....


	7. The End of Their Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here....it's really here... You don't know the kinds of feelings that the end of this story is bringing to me. I know I've said it a million times before, but I could have never expected how well loved this entire thing would grow to be! And it's all thanks to you guys and your love for these two people and their dogs! Especially Toby! So thank you, to every one who has read this fic, to everyone who had commented, and to everyone who has interacted with me on Tumblr to let me know how much their like this tale.
> 
> A big thank you especially to gendryafanwhore and JJ for being constant cheerleaders and sources of inspiration for these furry rascals. You guys are incredible and I wish I could give you two more than just my thanks and adoration.

Nymeria puffed out through her nose, causing the car window to momentarily fog up. It was much colder out, but still not as cold as she would have liked. She missed the days back north when she could feel the chill seeping through her thick fur. She wouldn’t complain, though, and turned her head to the front seat where her girl sat, a small grin on her face as she hummed along with the song on the radio. Her Arya was happy here, finally happy, so that meant that Nymeria was too. 

The familiar sight of Lyanna’s pet shop soon came into view, and Nymeria shifted on the seat. She could already sense him, but when Gendry appeared through the door Nymeria began thumping her tail. Watching on, she turned her head to follow as he circled the car to let Arya out, and was almost surprised that they didn’t hear her whine when Gendry pulled Arya into a gentle kiss. They had kissed so many times now, but Nymeria still couldn’t help the giddiness that sprang up at their displays of affection!

Gendry was perfect for her girl, even more so than Nymeria had known from the beginning. She could feel the strength that he had in his hands whenever he scratched at her ears or haunches, but never once had the wolf seen him be anything but kind towards Arya. 

But then they parted, and Gendry turned his attention to Nymeria, opening her door and stepping back to give her room. It was harder now. She still couldn’t run like before, and sometimes she got out of breath when she and Toby played tug of war, but that was alright. She was still around, and had plenty of help. 

“Mi-wolf.” Gendry grinned down at her when she finally shuffled her way out of the car.

_ ‘Yeah, you’d better have some loving for me too.’ _ Nymeria tilted her head up for the ear scratching that inevitably came.

“You’re ridiculous.” she heard Arya laugh at him, and turned her head to look at the girl.

_ ‘Hey! You should be happy! He has good taste in females!’ _

The slow walk inside was worth it, warmth flooding into Nymeria’s bones as they entered the pet shop. She smiled at Lyanna’s welcome, and gladly accepted the lady’s affectionate pets before turning to where she really wanted to be, on the large dog bed that had been set up just for her.

And, of course, there was Toby, stationed right beside the bed and waiting patiently for her to lie down on it.

_ ‘There you go.’ _ he said as she settled herself on the thick fleece.  _ ‘Now you just rest yourself right there, lass. I’ll get ya anything that ya need.’ _

_ ‘What I need is for you to stop worrying yourself.’ _ Nymeria chuckled as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

_ ‘I’ll stop worrying me-self when you stop hobbling in here like an old lady.’ _ Toby nudged her shoulder as he settled in beside her.

_ ‘If I’m an old lady, then what does that make you? An ancient zombie?’ _

“Oh would you two stop bickering.” Lyanna laughed, causing their heads to snap up.

_ ‘Sorry, Aunt Ly.’ _ came the response in unison.

********************

_ ‘You sure about this, love?’ _ Toby asked with a nervous sniff.

_ ‘Positive!’ _ Nymeria whined. Her tail moved in a continuous thump against the car seat, nose pressed against the cold glass.

On the car moved, flying down roads that slowly became less and less populated. The four had enjoyed the ride in relative peace, that is until Nymeria began catching familiar scents. Her head was on a continuous swivel, examining barns and fields that rolled past. Toby, on the other hand, found himself locked to the seat under him. It was all so new, the fresh air, the crip chill that came with the northern climate, not to mention the prospect of meeting Nymeria’s siblings. Still, he distracted himself by listening to Arya and Gendry’s conversations from the front seat. At least Gendry seemed almost at ease, even if he was doing that nervous thing with his hand whenever Arya would mention a family member. Perhaps both man and dog had the same fears?

But then the car was slowing, and Toby craned his neck to see a large iron gate slowly opening in front of them, and a long drive leading up to a very large house.

_ ‘We’re here!’ _ Nymeria flew into a frenzy of wags and yelps, causing Arya to laugh and give a half-hearted scold. 

Toby only dropped his head and tried to process the new smells that were coming into his nose. They were large smells, alpha smells, smells that let him know that he stood no chance, no matter how tough he may try to act. He was with Nymeria and Arya, though, so surely that would count for something?

In no time they had slowly driven to the front of the house and Arya put the car in park. All was quiet. So far so good, Toby thought. Maybe if he stayed quiet and kept low then he could get through the visit without an incident. Heavens knew he had to do that enough in his past…

But then Nymeria barked,  _ ‘There they are! _ ’

Large eyes and wet noses pressed against the glass, and all colors of fur flew around in a blur. Black, grey, white, silver, and voices muffled by the glass as Nymeria continued her dance of joy, nearly knocking Toby into the floor.

_ ‘It is Nym! It’s her!’ _

_ ‘Look how big she’s gotten!’ _

_ ‘Who’s that dog with her?’ _

_ ‘That isn’t a dog! That’s a little goblin!’ _

_ ‘No, it’s a dog, but he smells like he’s scared.’ _

_ ‘Awww don’t be scared, little guy!’ _

_ 'Nym, are you missing some fur?' _

_ ‘Toby, it’s them!’ _ Nymeria nudged him with her snout. _ ‘Come on, Tobe, they’re harmless.’ _

_ ‘Doesn’t look like it to me…’ _ he snorted.  _ ‘Bad enough that they all have as much energy as you do!’ _

_ ‘Oh you’re just upset cause now you’re out numbered.’ _ Nymeria rolled her eyes and moved to take her position by the door. 

Toby rolled his eyes as well, muttering a ‘Rowdy bunch.’ before turning to look at the front seat. Gendry was getting out now. What was the boy thinking! Toby snorted and made to jump up to stop him, but it was too late. His boy was out of the safety that the car afforded and exposed to the wild pack that was now running around to greet him.

_ ‘Who’s that guy?’ _

_ ‘He smells like Arya!’ _

_ ‘Oh does that mean they’re mates? I hope Arya has a mate now!’ _

_ ‘Hey, guy, you’re not so bad!’ _

Toby could only cringe as one after one the wolves threw themselves at poor Gendry, finding a place either plastered on his front or nuzzled under his hands. But Arya just laughed as she climbed out of her door. If Arya was laughing, then maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed… 

She opened the door, though, and Nymeria raced out to join the rest. It all seemed so much to Toby. Never before had he seen such a wild romp that wasn’t focused on maiming or outright killing. They way that Nymeria nipped and jumped, along with her siblings, had Toby turning his head. It was...very nice, and it made his heart feel just a little lighter to see his friend with her family.

Suddenly, there was another wolf, and this one had the strong smell that Toby had sensed from the moment they arrived. He was the leader, the eldest. This must be Grey Wind. He was a head larger than the rest and walked with pure confidence as he approached the quickly dying frenzy. 

_ ‘Welcome home, Nym. Missed you.’  _ Toby heard the wolf say softly, fondness in his deep voice as he and Nymeria nuzzled each other. 

_ ‘Let’s get you inside and you can tell us everything.’ _ the female spoke up, the one that must be Lady.  _ ‘And I just have to show you my new little human! Sansa had a baby!’ _

Toby looked on from his spot as slowly the pack began to follow their humans towards the house. So far so good. The bulldog moved softly towards the open door, placing one paw on the cold ground, and then the other. None of the larger dogs noticed, all occupied with the arrival of their long lost sister. 

_ ‘Lovely.’  _ Toby muttered. _ ‘Just keep low...keep quiet...and maybe they won’t use you for a new toy.’ _

Grey Wind stopped. His nose immediately turned skyward and deep sniffs could be heard. Toby froze in his tracks as the alpha turned around, circling the rest of the rest of the wolves until he was looking back at Toby.  _ ‘And who might this be?’ _

_ ‘That’s my friend Toby!’  _ Nymeria announced with glee. _ 'He's so great!' _

Her friend. Good, maybe now he’ll only be a pillow instead of a chew toy.

_ ‘I won’t be a bother, sir. I promise.’ _ Toby lowered his head in submission as Grey Wind approached. He had lost enough fights in his life to know when to back down.  _ ‘I’ll stay right here in the car. No bother at all.’ _

_ ‘No you won’t.’ _ the large wolf replied as he touched his nose to the top of Toby’s head.  _ ‘You’re Nym’s friend. You’re pack, so you’ll feast with us tonight.’ _

********************

_ ‘aaaAAAAAAA!’ _ Nymeria squealed as Toby was placed on the floor.

_ ‘Oh, just shut your flap.’ _ he scowled.  _ ‘It’s warm. And she made it for me.’ _

It really did look warm, Nymeria would have to give him that. The bright red sweater covered the entirety of his back and chest, and even came down to cover most of his legs, while the matching Santa hat fit nicely over his ears. The room had erupted into a round of laughter as soon as Sansa had pulled the knitted sweater from her bag. Nymeria had winced at first as she watched the thing being pulled over Toby’s large head. But the bulldog genuinely seemed to like it, even leaning up to give Sansa a curt lick on the chin before jumping down off of the couch.

_ ‘We don’t all have a heap of fur on our bodies like you do. And I haven’t even started on your get-up!’ _ he then jerked his head upwards to the antler headband that Arya had gleefully placed on her.  _ ‘Need someone to pull my sleigh, after all. How about running me into town for some biscuits?’ _

_ ‘Fat chance. I’d sling you into a show pile and leave you for the penguins!’ _

Toby rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Crazy pup. I’ll be over with Arya. At least she likes seeing me comfortable.’ _

Nymeria rolled her eyes as well. Fine, Toby could have Arya. there was still Gendry, after all, and he did look rather lonely leaning against the wall with his drink. He also seemed very distracted, seeing as he didn’t even notice the large wolf until she had sat to lean against his leg.

“Hey girl.” he said softly, hand dropping to scratch at her neck. “You think we should do it now?”

_ ‘Now?! You want to do it now?’ _ Nymeria swished her tail and licked at his wrist.  _ ‘I mean, yeah sure! But oh...oh...I feel so unprepared.’ _

She had no choice, though. It was now or never, because Gendry was holding out the small box, the very one that she had accompanied him to get only a week prior under the guise of going for a long walk. Nymeria knew what it contained, knew what it meant. Gendry wanted to be Arya’s mate.

Nymeria could hardly keep herself calm as she walked across the room, focusing on her steps as she moved closer to Arya. Sansa nudged her and Arya looked down, grinning curiously at the sight. 

“What’s this, Nym?” she asked, bending down slightly to take the box from Nymeria’s jaws and turning over the small tag. “Merry Christmas from Toby, Nymeria, and yo…..”

Nymeria licked her nose nervously and tilted her head.

Toby walked over slowly from where Rickon had been rubbing his stomach. _ ‘That’s supposed to be from me? What is i….oh.’ _ He spotted the box. _ ‘I thought we was waiting ‘til New Years, boy!’ _ He snapped around to look at Gendry, who had already sunk to one knee.

The room stood silent around them. Even Nymeria’s tail has stopped as she eagerly looked back and forth from Arya to Gendry, and then back to Arya. Her girl seemed frozen and very much in shock. She was nearly about to do something, but Toby beat her to the punch. 

A muffled growl had all eyes, including Nymeria’s, drawn down to where he had his jaws around Arya’s boot. _ ‘Com on, wass.’ _ he bucked his body in Gendry’s direction, causing Arya to move her foot.  _ ‘Don keep ha mann...watin…’ _ Another buck of his wool clad back brought a round of chuckles. 

Arya finally got the hint, and Toby released her ankle to allow her to step across the room, where she pulled Gendry into a passionate kiss.

_ ‘It’s happening! Toby, it’s happening!’ _ Nymeria howled.

_ ‘That it is, Nym!’ _ she heard him laugh before howling along with her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on the main fic, this series WILL continue in the near future! I'm planning a fic that will be a series of stand alone chapters chronicling the pet-parent life of Gendrya, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading.
> 
> And to anyone who may read this fic in the future, I would still love to see your comments! This library has no late fees!


End file.
